Le temps nous le dira
by Casper-a-lost-angel
Summary: Elle n'a jamais crut en la vie, elle toujours tout trouvé dérisoire. Elle n'a jamais eu de vrai place dans ce monde, même lui a baissé les bras, au fond elle avait l'habitude, cette habitude était celle de l'abandon.


Voici mon nouveau bébé, le chapitre est court mais c'est qu'un préambule les prochain chapitre je vous promet du plus long.**

* * *

  
**

**Introduction**

Vous ne savez pas qui je suis ? Normal, qui saurai qui est la petite Serpentard que je suis. C'est simple personne. Je ne suis pas la PomPom Girl extra populaire. Non, moi je suis celle qui se prend un seau d'eau pendant qu'elle est aux toilettes, celle qui n'a plus ses vêtements en sortant de la douche. Je suis invisible. Je n'ai qu'un ami, la solitude

Je m'appelle Luzinile Bowman et je hais les maraudeurs.  
Pourquoi ? Demandez-lui_..._

**

* * *

Prologue **

Avez-vous déjà ressenti la douleur ? Pas l'égratignure quand on tombe. Moi je vous parle de la vraie douleur. La pure douleur, celle qui vous arrache les organes, vous brise les os. Mais que l'on ne voit pas, que l'on ne comprend pas, sauf si on l'a déjà ressenti. Moi je l'ai cette douleur, cette envie de meurtre à chaque instant. Je n'ai jamais eu une vie pleine de couleur. **La seul couleur que j'avais, elle a disparu. **

Je suis sans importance, je suis irréelle, je suis fictif. Je ne ressens plus rien. Je suis une _gamine perdu sans son papa_. Une Serpentarde méprisé par les siens car elle n'est pas comme eux, méprisé par les autres car elle est une Serpentarde.

J'étais seul. Puis il est venu, il m'a raconté des bobards, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Il m'a utilisé, à l'insu de tous. Lui, le célèbre, le populaire, le maraudeur. Je n'y ai vus que du feu. Petite conne que je suis. Il m'a jeté, mais par Merlin a quoi je m'attendais ! A rien, c'est bien ça le problème.

Aujourd'hui, je suis anéanti avant même d'avoir existé. Je veux recommencer. Mais c'est impossible. _Je ne suis pas courageuse._ Je ne suis pas à Griffondor. Je voudrais être différente, être belle, lui plaire. Non, moi j'ai mes long cheveux noir, mon mètre soixante six, mes yeux antarctiques et ton teins plus blanc que blanc, mon corps presque anorexique. Je n'ai pas leurs yeux de biches, leurs peaux scintillantes, leurs belles bouches voluptueuses, leurs formes généreuses, je suis quelconque. _Je ne suis pas belle._

Je t'aimais, aime, et aimerai toujours... Je voudrai pouvoir oublier, arrêter de me tuer à petit feu, arrêté de pleurer, que le temps efface mes blessures. Je n'y arrive pas. Je t'avais accordé le plus précieux de mes cadeau mon sourire. Chose que je ne fait jamais, a par à mon "frère". Je voudrais avoir une vie simple, heureuse mais non, il est intervenu. Mais même sans lui, ce n'était pas réussi.

_**Maintenant ? J'attends que ma chance tourne... **_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Elle marche dans les ruelles sombres de la ville, s'engouffre dans l'allée des Embrumes; Que fait-elle là ? Elle s'avance avec allure, et arrive devant une masure, peu chaleureuse. Elle toque à la porte, regardant à droit et à gauche, vérifiant qu'elle n'est pas suivit. Une femme aigri ouvre la porte brusquement, fessant sursauter la jeune fille. Elle la regarde avec rage, lui agrippe les cheveux, l'attirant dans la maison. C'est ainsi, qu'elle retrouva sa "famille". La douleur... _

Deux mois plus tard.

La gare est bondé de monde, une jeune fille marche entre les passants, elle n'est pas comme eux, elle respire la différence. Elle prend le passage pour aller sur la bonne voix, la grande locomotive rouge crache de la fumée blanche. Elle monte sans un regard sur le monde qui l'entoure, et part s'assoir dans un compartiment vide. Elle pose sa tête contre la vitre et ferme les yeux encore rouge des larmes coulé pendant ses vacance. Elle cache tant bien que mal sa peau marqué par les coups. Des voix lui murmurent des choses peu agréables. Elle sourit enfin elle va pouvoir s'échapper de son enfer pendant quelque temps même si elle part avec Satan et ses démons. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, elle se releva d'un coup.

"Tu vois Queudver je t'avais dit qu'il n'était pas libre !"

Elle pourrait reconnaitre ce timbre de voix entre mille._ Il_ est là, devant elle, ne la regardant même pas, un nouveau poignard dans le cœur. Elle dit d'une voix faible, en regardant Pettigrow

« Salut Peter. Tu peux rester si tu veux. » Elle se tourna vers _lui_ et dit d'un ton froid et sans appel. « Toi. Dégage. »  
« Non, c'est bon Luz' je vais aller avec les autres. » Il la salua de la main.

Elle apprécie beaucoup Peter, même si elle trouve qu'il est trop dans l'ombre des Maraudeurs, il n'est pas comme eux. Il n'a pas les mêmes idéaux. Il est très intelligent quand on prend la peine d'écouter se qu'il a dire. Les autres le maltraitent, il est très bon, mais dans son genre, il est un peu potelé, mais son visage n'est pas enfantin. Ses cheveux blond miel lui tombe toujours devant ses yeux bleus. Oui, malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire Peter Pettigrow est beau. Et son ami, son seul ami.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre espérant de tout son cœur que son père reviendra. Elle ne l'a plus vu depuis qu'elle a 7 ans, ce soir _là._ Elle senti les larmes couler sur ses joues, elle avait mal. Cette douleur sourde qui ne la quittait plus depuis bien trop longtemps. Son père, l'homme qui lui avait donné la vie. Elle continua à regarder la route défilée. Les heures défilent, la nuit tombe, le train s'arrête. Elle prend sa valise et descend. Elle part aux calèches, son capuchon sur sa tête baissé. Elle prend la première qui est là. Quatre garçons montent. A son plus grand regret ce sont les maraudeurs. Elle va pour descendre, mais Peter la retient du bras. Il lui ouvre ses bras et lui chuchote : "Viens là" Elle s'y blottie, respirant l'odeur de son meilleur ami.

« Alors Quedvert tu t'es trouvé une copine ? » Railla James. Le blond se raidit et lui lança un regard méprisant. Pour la première fois de sa misérable vie, Potter eut peur de son ami. « D'accord, j'ai rien dit. »

Le trajet se fit en silence, _Il_ ne la regardait pas blotti dans les bras d'un autre. Elle se dit qu'enfaite il s'enfiche d'elle. Mais la seul et unique raison pour la qu'elle il ne la regarde pas, c'est parce qu'il a mal. Ça il ne l'avouera jamais. Les sombrals avancent toujours, elle regarde l'action des pas sur le dos de l'animal. Peter l'observe silencieusement. Ses cheveux à l'odeur de mure volent dans le léger vent. La calèche s'arrête, Poudlard nous voila dans tes murs.

_Oo0oO_

_Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Bordel! Où il est ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il abandonné ? Mais vous savez c'est quoi le pire ? C'est que je connais déjà les réponses à ses questions. Où ? Il est chez les Mangemorts. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il l'a tué. Elle, ma mère. J'aimerai oublier mais c'est impossible, je sais qu'il ne l'a pas exprès, que c'est accidentel. Mais le vrai problème, c'est n'est pas qu'il faut que je lui pardonne, c'est que lui ce le pardonne, car moi je l'ai déjà fait, moi je ne lui en veux pas. Il a tellement de regrets. Moi je l'aime, il est mon père, la seul personne sur la quel je peux vraiment compter, celui qui il y a longtemps à essuyer mes larmes. Je m'appelle Luzinile Bowman., mon père est Ferir Greyback et je lui ai déjà pardonné toute ses erreurs._

* * *

Je sais c'est pas du grand art, mais Review please...


End file.
